


Separate Rooms

by knight_at_noon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Jesus fucking christ, Kittenplay, LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, listen this is 7.5k words long of course it has plot, oh and did i mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_at_noon/pseuds/knight_at_noon
Summary: All the boys come back to their hotel after a great concert. Chilling out in Seungcheol's and Seokmin's room, Jeonghan gets an idea. Y'know, just like everyone does. What if they had an orgy?





	Separate Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> strap yourselves in this is really fucking long (that's what she said) this is a request from a certain tumblr blog i love dearly, and i meant to get this done sooner but alas i did not. Please excuse any grammatical errors i read through it twice and it seemed alright. and I decided to keep Dino out of it, I just don't feel comfortable writing smut about him yet. Hope that doesn't bother you and you understand where I'm coming from <3
> 
> And now, please enjoy the fic :)

"Now that was fun."

The hotel door shot open. The previously silent room was now full of chatter as boys filed in.

"Guys, we'll probably want to take our makeup off and stuff." said Seungcheol tiredly. He sat down on an armchair with a groan, un buttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

"There's no rush-" said Jisoo, rubbing his face. Of which was a demonstration of what happens when you don't rush to take off your makeup when you're tired.

"Hyung you just smudged your eyeliner." Seungkwan huffed, "You look like a raccoon."

"It doesn't look bad though." Wonwoo interjected, trailing into the room behind Seungkwan.

Seungkwan clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I wasn't the only one that packed face masks was I? Who has a face mask they need to put on?"

Soonyoung raised his hand, looking half-dead. His eye makeup was already somehow smeared across his face and his bright orange hair was weighed down with cold sweat. 

"Is that it?" Seungkwan asked exasperatedly, "Only one other person brought some?"

"Brought what?" asked Minghao, walking in.

"Face masks!"

"Oh," said Minghao, "I always bring some why do you ask?"

"Maybe you wanna pay better attention." Mingyu muttered lowly, smacking his ass with a grin.

Minghao looked livid. He was just about to hit Mingyu before Seungkwan dragged him into the hotel bathroom alongside Jisoo and Soonyoung.

"Bring some makeup wipes back in here when you're done yeah?" Seungcheol called after them, sinking deeper into his chair.

Seungkwan nodded as he shut the bathroom door behind them.

The room was suddenly quiet. The boys were tired. Jeonghan scanned the room. He himself was already under the covers of someone's bed, Wonwoo had sat down on the the bed as well near Jeonghan's feet. Mingyu was plugging his phone into a charger on the wall, Seokmin and Jihoon were searching a suitcase lazily, perhaps for face masks, Hansol and Junhui were sitting on the floor together, Hansol had a cute, unknowing smile on his face as Junhui was slurring his words ineligibly from exhaustion. There was the sound of laughter and mild voices from the bathroom.

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol. He was almost asleep. His shirt had been unbuttoned enough to show his collarbone, his head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply, his chest heaving.

"Are you tired 'Cheolie?" Jeonghan asked, flashing Seungcheol a smile.

Seungcheol opened his eyes and looked turned his head to look at him, smiling back weakly, "Aren't we all?"

"No. Minghao's energy derives from an insatiable hunger for violence and hostility." Wonwoo said from the foot of Jeonghan's bed. His face was comically solemn. There was an uncomfortable silence as the other's were unsure whether he meant that as a joke.

"And dick." said Mingyu, breaking the tension and plopping himself down on Wonwoo's lap.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol laughed. Wonwoo was smiling softly and started playing with Mingyu's fingers, still entirely amused with his previous statement.

Jeonghan looked around the room, counting. His motherly instincts kicked in,

"Where's Chan?"

"He went to bed already, our room was on a different floor." said Jihoon, "I'm just up here to grab my pajamas because Seokmin took them."

"Sorry hyung, they looked like mine," Seokmin groaned sadly.

"But your's are always dirty why did you pack my clean ones?" argued Jihoon.

"Shush, I'll run our stuff to the laundromat before we have to catch the flight home." Mingyu said with a sigh, leaning back into Wonwoo, who had to place his hands on the mattress behind him to support himself, accidentally grabbing Jeonghan's ankle.

"Don't grope me, I know you have a foot fetish." Said Jeonghan giggling, squirming away from Wonwoo.

"Since when do I have a foot fetish?" Wonwoo snorted, slightly pink.

"Since the fancam people caught me wearing sandals. I see the pictures you save" Mingyu claimed, also giggling.

"No your feet are gross." said Wonwoo, grinning widely with his nose crinkling, pushing Mingyu off his lap.

Mingyu let out a fake sob, before tackling Wonwoo, pining him against the mattress and tickling him.

"My feet are the most wonderful feet in this band." said Mingyu.

Wonwoo was laughing too hard to reply, trying and failing to push Mingyu off him again.

Jeonghan whined, "Stop it, you're pulling off the blankets." he said, pulling the comforter back onto him.

Seungcheol sighed deeply, "How do you guys still have so much energy."

Right at that moment, the bathroom door burst open. Seungkwan, Minghao, Jisoo and Soonyoung came back into the room wearing face masks, looking rejuvenated.

Seungcheol looked at them and immediately choked, suddenly awake and alert,

"Jisoo why are you shirtless?"

Jisoo sighed almost tragically, "Soonyoung spilt lotion on my shirt and now it's all greasy."

Seungkwan threw Seungcheol a pack of makeup wipes. But Seungcheol was too preoccupied to react and the pack hit him in the face.

"Oh," Said Minghao, his voice full of malice "Speaking of things that are greasy-"

Minghao pounced on top of Mingyu, of whom was still on top of Wonwoo. Mingyu yelped unexpectedly and fell off the bed with Minghao having both hands around his neck. Wonwoo was gasping for breath, lying sideways on the foot of the bed, relieved from Mingyu's relentless tickling.

"Gu-uys the bla-ankets," Jeonghan whined even louder, clutching the comforter to his chest.

Seungcheol sighed, not troubled by the fact that Minghao was now banging Mingyu's head against the floor of the hotel room as Mingyu squealed, asking someone to free him. Jisoo was looking at him, equally as unsurprised by the spat.

Seungcheol motioned for him to come over to his chair. Jisoo walked over, a gentle smile on his face as well as one of Seungkwan's face masks. Seungcheol grasped Jisoo's hands, looking up at him from the chair. Jisoo's bare chest glistening slightly from where he assumed Soonyoung spilt lotion on him.

"Did you come in here like that to tease me?" He asked quietly over the sounds of Mingyu being assaulted.

Jisoo shrugged, "Not on purpose." he answered simply, "You didn't wipe off your makeup yet did you?"

Seungcheol shook his head. Jisoo smiled, bending down to pick up the pack of wipes. Seungcheol pulled Jisoo into his lap, muttering something about "reaching his face better".

On the other side of the room, someone besides Mingyu was being tormented.

"C'mon 'Hoonie, you should sta-ay." said Soonyoung, whining, his face mask moving disturbingly.

"Yeah hyung, everyone else is he-ere." said Seokmin, grabbing Jihoon's arm and also whining.

"I just came up here to get my pajamas from Seokmin. Chan is probably wondering where I am." stated Jihoon, wrenching his arm out of Seokmin's grasp.

"Don't worry about Chan. That boy was a dead man walking, he probably conked out as soon as we got here." said Soonyoung with a chuckle. 

Jihoon knew for a fact that Chan was already asleep when he came up to get his clothes. But that didn't make Soonyoung and Dokyeom any less annoying.

"I swear to god if you guys don't let me sleep-"

"Relax Ji," said Hansol, still sitting on the floor with Junhui, looking up at the two. He patted Jihoon's leg comfortingly. Junhui was absent in the conversation due to a game on his phone.

"Everyone's here, might as well stay. No one else is getting sleep." said Hansol.

"But Hansol, I told Chan-"

"What, that you'd read him a bedtime story?" interrupted Seokmin, laughing, "It's fine, stay here with us."

"But-"

"Jihoon---" the three boys said in unison, with varying degrees of whine.

Jihoon huffed,

"Fine. Just for about fifteen minutes, I need to actually sleep sometime today."

The boys cheered. Seokmin and Soonyoung pulled Jihoon down to sit with them, Hansol and Junhui. Soonyoung grinned as he hugged Jihoon around the waist and gave him a large smooch on the cheek. Of which Jihoon did not tolerate and threatened to leave again.

Back in the center of the room, Seungkwan had somehow managed to pull Minghao off of Mingyu, and was scolding both of them,

"What on earth did you do that for Minghao?" Seungkwan asked in outrage.

"Mingyu slapped my ass, and I didn't even ask for it!" Minghao exclaimed, matching Seungkwan's tone.

"Are you sure." Wonwoo asked blandly, not even in the tone of a question, observing the scenario from the foot of the bed.

Minghao scowled at him, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Mingyu was rubbing his neck. He was sat on the floor, his back against the footboard of the bed, "I couldn't help it, his ass looked almost as delicious as yours Seungkwan."

Minghao kicked Mingyu's leg, making him whimper. Seungkwan gasped in somehow even more outrage, blushing bright red, "Why I- that's no way to view your bandmates!"

"Why? Everyone does it! You told Seungcheol his thighs looked really nice this afternoon in the dressing rooms!" said Mingyu, slightly upset.

Seungkwan tutted with utter horror at Mingyu's statement, as red as a tomato, "That- was just a compliment! I noticed he had been getting extra squats into his daily routine and wanted to commend him on it!"

"Yeah Mingyu," Minghao added, his tone casual, "There's a difference between giving Seungcheol a compliment and telling Wonwoo you'd be able to eat him out in the green room if you had enough time."

Seungkwan choked loudly, he looked like he was about to explode, "MINGHAO-"

"He didn't have enough time though, I was upset." said Wonwoo, almost bored, "I had waited in the green room for twenty minutes and resorted to drinking sparkling water."

"Why the fuck were you reading my text messages Minghao?" Mingyu said angrily, blushing almost as red as Seungkwan, and also completely disregarding Wonwoo's complaint.

Minghao smirked, "Why the fuck did you leave your phone unlocked in the dressing room?" he said in the smuggest tone.

Mingyu had no retort for that. He huffed and stayed silent.

Wonwoo reached down and patted his head, "It's okay hon, you can eat me out another time."

Minghao energetically high-fived Wonwoo.

"Shut up." said Mingyu, pouting.

So many conversations in one room.

And that whole time, Jeonghan stayed silent, clutching the blankets.

Mostly because he was hard and didn't want them torn off him to reveal that fact.

But he also had an intrusive thought. 

Almost everyone in this band has had sex with everyone else at this point, let's be honest, most of them probably more than once. most of these things were regular occurrences. Him and Seungcheol, Junhui and Minghao- hell, they all fuck like rabbits, he thought.

But...

Never all in the same room.

Jeonghan internally gasped,

A realization. 

Everyone was rowdy. No one had jacked off yet, at least to his knowledge. Almost everyone was here. He didn't know whether anyone would agree but-

The time was ripe.

He must take action.

Jeonghan was suddenly giddy. He sat up abruptly and tapped Wonwoo on the shoulder.

Wonwoo jumped, he looked back at Jeonghan,

"I thought you fell asleep, you scared me. I was busy wanting my ass eaten out."

"SHH, SHh, shh," Jeonghan said, pulling Wonwoo up the bed to face him.

"Ow," Wonwoo pulled his shoulder away from Jeonghan, "What's up?"

"Be quiet," Jeonghan whispered, a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh god," Wonwoo whispered back, "You're not making me prank someone are you."

"SHH! Wonwoo, what's the wildest thing you've done with Mingyu?"

"Uhm, I dunno, we snuck out to buy donuts when we were trainees does that count." said Wonwoo, suddenly unaware why they were whispering.

"I meant in bed," Jeonghan whispered, making intense eye contact.

"We ate the donuts in bed and got a sugar rush and Mingyu grabbed the mattress and threw it against a wall." Wonwoo whispered, staring back at him.

"What the fuck-?" Jeonghan said, breaking character, completely confused, "Geez- no- Wonwoo, would you ever have an orgy?"

Wonwoo blushed, "I mean," he said slowly, thinking, "I guess, are you going to blackmail me with it if I said I would?"

Jeonghan clapped gleefully and rubbed his hands together, "No I'm not." he said in a normal tone, 

"I have a plan."

Jeonghan cleared his throat

"Guys, guys come here!" He almost yelled.

The entire room looked at him, Jisoo even stopped trying to wipe the waterproof mascara Seungcheol was wearing.

"What Jeonghan?" Seungkwan asked confusedly.

Jeonghan chuckled evilly,

How was Jeonghan going to pull off this devious plan?

Phase 1: Challenge them.

"Ah, I feel so naughty, none of you would ever agree to this-" Jeonghan said, a breathy tone to his voice, mischievous joy bubbling in his words.

"Agree to what?" asked Minghao, almost ready to fight again.

Wonwoo was looking at Jeonghan, wide-eyed, not saying a word. Jeonghan hit his shoulder playfully,

"Wonwoo agreed already but, the rest of you are all so vanilla." he lied, "What's a boy to do..." Jeonghan sighed dramatically and rested his head on Wonwoo's chest.

"Jeonghan, what are you talking about?" asked Junhui.

"Wonwoo?" asked Mingyu, his voice a bit small and confused. Wonwoo shrugged.

"Well, do you all really want to know?" Jeonghan asked with a sigh, raising his eyebrows at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

Phase 2: Convince them.

"We've all had sex with eachother right?"

The room was silent. Seungkwan fidgeted nervously, blushing. Junhui had a small smirk on his face. Jisoo got up off of Seungcheol's lap.

Jeonghan grinned, nuzzling into Wonwoo's chest, "I've sucked off every single one of you." he said softly, "Don't look at me like I haven't."

"Jeonghan, wh-" Seungcheol began.

"Don't interrupt me daddy." Jeonghan said forcefully, side-eyeing Seungcheol, who licked his lips and blushed. He was really testing Seungcheol's limits with that. Especially with Mingyu and Junhui watching him intently and practically being spooned by Wonwoo.

But Jeonghan smiled and went on, "We should be more comfortable talking about this, we're men right?"

Still silent. The air was thick with anticipation and Jeonghan was practically already being pleasured having everyone's eyes on him.

"Mhm, that's what I thought. We all look at each other like that, we all share each other's company at night, and can I just say the dorms don't smell as though nothing has happened in them. Let's just say that." Jeonghan chuckled mirthfully.

The room was unbearable, yet Jeonghan had somehow not been questioned.

"And I was wondering," He brought a finger to his bottom lip,

"Why do we do it in separate rooms?"

The room was still. But Jeonghan had nothing more to say. He looked across at everyone, expectantly. You could hear a pin drop.

It was a good 45 seconds before anyone spoke.

"What did you have in mind?" said Jisoo, almost in a whisper.

Everyone turned to look at him. He visibly paled. Jeonghan got up off the bed and sauntered over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That's the spirit baby boy." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his neck before turning to address everyone else.

"If anyone does not want to have a twelvesome raise your hand."

No one raised their hand. Although Jihoon looked pissed. And Mingyu was suppressing a snicker, Minghao was actually snickering. Seungkwan was standing directly beside them and he however looked like he was ten seconds away from either bursting into tears or coming and Jeonghan was fine with both.

"Alright." Jeonghan grinned, "We're in business."

"If you're not okay with an orgy... keep your shirt on." Jeonghan laughed, "And uh, take your face masks off you look gross and slimy."

Jisoo was not wearing a shirt. He looked at Seungcheol while taking off his face mask. Seungcheol shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt. Mingyu had taken off his tee shirt and threw it at Minghao, who retaliated by throwing his face mask at Mingyu's shoulder. Wonwoo took his off and leaned forward to delicately drop it on Minghao's head. Minghao, not realizing Wonwoo did it and thinking Mingyu was further antagonizing him, smacked him. Wonwoo chuckled darkly.

Soonyoung had already gotten his shirt and face mask off and was taking off Jihoon's. But Jihoon slapped his hands away and took it off himself. Seokmin was waving his shirt over his head like a lasso before accidentally letting go of it, throwing it and narrowly missing Junhui, who giggled as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at Seokmin. Hansol waited confusedly until those four had gotten their shirts off before taking off his own and discarding it without any fuss.

Seungkwan was conflicted. He huffed, slowly taking off his face mask, looking at the displays of the other members, before taking his shirt off. His neck and chest were as red as his face was.

"'Kwannie you look so cute!" Seokmin exclaimed with a gummy smile. Seungkwan seemed comforted and smiled back.

Jeonghan quickly discarded his own shirt, realizing he still had it on. 

"See that wasn't so bad." said Jeonghan excitedly, "Now guys, we gotta plan this out, did anyone bring condoms with us?"

Junhui raised his hand, grinning. Seungkwan looked like he was about to die inside as he raised his hand as well.

"Well isn't this room full of surprises." Minghao said lowly, putting his hand up.

"Saucy." said Soonyoung amusedly, "Is anyone actually going to search through the luggage to find them though?"

Junhui pulled a silver packet out of the pocket of his pants and threw it into the center of the room, looking smug.

"You bastard!" Minghao almost yelled, "Why didn't you use that before the concert I was so uncomfortable!"

Mingyu laughed so hard he started tearing at the eyes. Minghao grabbed the condom, giving Junhui icy looks as he tried not to break into a smile.

"Uh, shouldn't we have lube too-" Hansol interjected after being quiet for awhile.

"There's a bottle under the sink" Seungcheol said to Hansol, giving him and encouraging smile. Jeonghan looked at him questionably.

"This is mine and Seokmin's room, did you not realize that?" Seungcheol asked.

"Oh, I guess not." said Jeonghan losing a bit of enthusiasm. 

Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jeonghan's hips, "It's an unused bottle baby I've honest to god been sleeping most of this tour, if you think I'm leaving you out of any fun I've been having you're thinking wrong."

Jeonghan smiled lightly, "Okay, I'm sorry Daddy."

Seungcheol smacked his ass lightly, "Don't be, you little minx."

"I think this is actually kinda nice Jeonghan," stated Jisoo, "I mean, its weird having to plan things out but, y'know, the boys will have fun."

"Trust me, once things get going all the planning will melt away and some kiddos are getting their asses pounded." Jeonghan stated, smiling.

Jisoo blushed, averting his eyes from Jeonghan embarrassedly.

"Oh not you Jisoo, I'm too tired. Actually having the stamina for that happens to me once in a blue moon." said Jeonghan earnestly.

"Who said it was you that gets to pound his ass. " Seungcheol asked with a wink.

"Oh, nobody of course Daddy who implied that, pfft, no one. Not me." Jeonghan replied sarcastically.

"I mean, both of you can I don't mind." said Jisoo quietly.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared at him in awe. He looked back at them and smiled,

"Sorry, did I stutter?"

"God damn," said Seungcheol, "You really do want to not be able to walk tomorrow don't you?"

Jisoo shrugged, "If you want. Daddy."

Jeonghan knew damn well that word had never come out of that boy's mouth before now. Where Jisoo got all this confidence from Jeonghan had no idea but wow, that was hot and he wasn't even the one being called it.

At that moment, Hansol arrived triumphantly back into the room, a large bottle of lube in hand.

Something must've happened. Because in the middle of the room Minghao was sitting on Mingyu's lap facing away from him with Mingyu's arms around his waist and mouth on Minghao's neck, while Minghao was making out rather intensely with Junhui, running his nails down Junhui's chest.

Well that's neat, Hansol thought, blushing slightly. He spotted Seungkwan with his head in his hands and Seokmin patting his back. That seemed like a more appropriate location for him. He threw the bottle of lube in the general direction of the bed and headed over to Seungkwan.

"You're fine Seungkwan, I promise."

"But what if Seungcheol thought i was hitting on him? I just wanted to tell him his thighs looked nice!" Seungkwan wailed, "And now this is all happening and I dunno whether I should apologize-"

"He does have great thighs though, there's no reason to." said Hansol, sitting down.

Seungkwan looked up and tackle hugged him, knocking him back onto the floor.

"Where WERE you? I was with Minghao and Mingyu but Junhui came over to apologize and they started making out, and Mingyu just like joined in like it was nothing and I felt so WEIRD." Seungkwan went on, "It feels weird to do these things when you're not here." he said a bit more quietly.

"Well I'm back, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." said Hansol apologetically, sitting back up with his hands holding onto Seungkwan's hips.

"Oh, you didn't, they did." Seungkwan said indignantly, motioning towards the other three.

Then Seungkwan realized he was sitting on Hansol's lap. He blushed, "Uh, sorry."

"Nah it's okay, you can stay there." said Hansol cooly. Seungkwan smiled and wiggled around a bit to get situated,

"You're really cute." said Seungkwan, pinching one of Hansol's cheeks.

"You are too." Hansol said, giving him a soft kiss, which deepened and made it feel like they were the only two people in the room.

Seokmin thought it was really cute. But also felt weird for watching. He glanced over to see two people definitely not making out.

"I can't call you honey buns?"

"No. That's gross."

"How about hoonie buns?"

"How about you call me Jihoon."

Soonyoung and Jihoon were quarreling in the corner of the room.

"Okay, so I can't fuck you." Soonyoung began,

"No." said Jihoon.

"I can't blow you?"

"No. You slurp too much."

"Rimming?"

"In your dreams maybe."

"You can't blow me?"

"You know I have a small mouth come on, be reasonable."

"But you can blow Seungcheol no problem and he's thick as a fucking tree." Soonyoung argued.

Jihoon blushed, "That's irrelevant. I can tolerate Seungcheol because he doesn't buck into my mouth like he's trying to drill a hole in my skull. Your dick also tastes bad."

Soonyoung scoffed, "Then what are we going to do?"

Jihoon thought, "I dunno I could sneak out now and get some sleep."

"That's no fair then who am I going to play with?"

"Not me."

"Jihoon, that's mean. Can't you think of anything you want me to do to you? I'll stop talking if you let me do something."

That was too good of a deal to pass up. He thought about it deeply.

"I'd be okay with you giving me a handjob." said Jihoon.

"Can I spoon you?"

"N-"

"I'll stop talking to you the rest of the night and maybe even some of tomorrow if you let me spoon you."

Jihoon sighed. Again, too good to pass up, 

"Deal." he said, "Go for it."

Seokmin got a little bit nervous. Even Jihoon was letting someone touch him. Everyone was so preoccupied, he felt a little bit like the last pick. That thought really hurt him. He knew the guys liked fucking him but still he was kind of alone. He looked around at everyone, and then looked on the bed.

Wonwoo. Sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest, most of him being covered with the blanket, looking around at everyone. He looked a bit lost.

He'd honestly never had a sexual encounter with Wonwoo. But it was worth a shot.

"Hey." said Seokmin, sitting down on the bed.

Wonwoo looked over at him, a little bit alarmed, "Hey."

"You're all alone hyung, can I fix that?" asked Seokmin flirtatiously with a little bit of unsureness.

Wonwoo didn't really answer. He made a small choking noise, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"Maybe?" asked Seokmin, now more unsure than flirtatious.

"Of course, sorry." said Wonwoo, letting out a shaky breath.

Wow, am I that bad, Seokmin thought to himself. But he smiled, tucking his legs under the covers and scooting closer to Wonwoo.

"This is kinda fun." Seokmin blatantly lied.

Wonwoo nodded, not making eye contact. He seemed to be more than a bit awkward with Seokmin next to him. Also a bit hazy and unfocussed. 

Seokmin sighed and sank into the bed a bit more. Great. He made things awkward with Wonwoo and now that's all he'll be able to think about for the next month.

Wonwoo made a sudden whimper.

Seokmin looked over to him, confused. He analyzed the situation before quickly realizing.

Wonwoo had his head bowed, his eyes closed, and was fidgeting under the blanket. He wasn't avoiding Seokmin. He was jacking off and trying not to get caught.

"Are you-" Seokmin sat back up. He got out from under the blanket and sat in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was a bit spooked. To say the least.

"Put your legs down." said Seokmin softly, "We can be quiet."

Wonwoo nodded. He brought his knees down, his legs now loosely straddling Seokmin.

Seokmin cautiously palmed Wonwoo through the blanket. Wonwoo let out a throaty sigh, grinding against Seokmin's hand.

Seokmin pushed the blanket down a bit to see that Wonwoo had already pulled his pants down, but not his briefs. The front of which was wet with precum.

Seokmin bit his lip. It was very hot. He was a lot farther along than Seokmin thought he was.

"Please keep touching me." Wonwoo said, his deep voice gravely and desperate.

"I have an idea." Seokmin whispered.

But from the armchair across the room, there was a bit of excitement.

"Jisoo, undo Daddy's belt would you?" Seungcheol asked politely.

"Yes, of course." Jisoo said quietly, unbuckling the front of Seungcheol's pants.

"I'll find where Hansol put the lube." said Jeonghan, dazed from how amazing Jisoo was being.

He turned away from the two to look on the bed.

Seokmin had undone his own pants and pushed Wonwoo's briefs down enough for his dick to be freed. Seokmin had moved to sit on Wonwoo's thighs. He had both his dick and Wonwoo's dick held in one hand, lightly stroking. Wonwoo was already moaning, trying desperately to keep quiet while Seokmin worked his magic.

It was quite a sight for Jeonghan, but he was keeping two cute boys waiting, he found the lube near the foot of the bed.

He grabbed it and went back to Seungcheol and Jisoo. Seungcheol's pants were down and Jisoo was on his knees in front of the chair, sucking on Seungcheol's dick like his life depended on it, completely stripped of any clothing.

"God, you're so cute." said Jeonghan. He grabbed Jisoo by the back of his head and pulled him away and into a standing position by his hair. Jisoo moaned from the sudden sensation in his scalp. There was a string of saliva hanging off his bottom lip. He really was so cute.

"You found the lube, what a good boy." said Seungcheol, taking the bottle of lube, "Get undressed and I will prep Jisoo."

"Yes Daddy." said Jeonghan obediently. He undid his pants and dropped them to the ground, but smiled when he remembered he was wearing panties that day.

"Hey guys-" Jeonghan began

Seungcheol and Jisoo looked up. Jeonghan's panties were purely black lace. They rode up his ass and cupped his dick beautifully. There was a tiny pastel pink bow in the front which was essentially the icing on the cake. Jisoo was already salivating from the blow job he gave, but suddenly wiped it off of his lips, staring.

"Okay you know what-" said Seungcheol, enraptured, "Keep those on baby boy, they suit you."

"Do you want me to help stretch Jisoo?" asked Jeonghan innocently.

"Sure." said Seungcheol smiling, "Jisoo baby, come sit on my lap."

"Okay." Jisoo sat down, straddling Seungcheol's thighs.

"Now, Jeonghan is going to stretch you a lot, so you can fit both of us. But what I want you to relax your muscles and focus on is me, stroking your pretty dick, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Daddy." Jisoo said with a smile.

"And Jeonghan, my angel, are you okay with that?"

"It would be my pleasure Daddy." Jeonghan smirked, "I can't wait to get started."

Jeonghan felt very excited again. He loved fingering Jisoo. Better yet he loved the idea of having an excuse to stretch Jisoo out as much as he was physically capable. And Jisoo always liked prep. He always let out little gasps and moans, feeling someone's fingers inside him. He could never get tired of it.

Jeonghan got on his knees in front of Seungcheol. And a great view of Jisoo's ass. He could not help but hold Jisoo's hips and give him quick kisses to his tailbone, making Jisoo sigh. 

Jeonghan kissed down his back to his asshole. He teased Jisoo with his tongue before surprising him by entering the tip of it in quickly afterwards.

Jisoo let out one of his gasps, followed by a whine as Jeonghan fucked Jisoo with his tongue. 

"Shh, shh, shh, baby its okay-" cooed Seungcheol, wrapping his hand around Jisoo's dick, stroking slowly.

"It feels so nice-" Jisoo gasped. 

Jeonghan was happy with himself as he reached up and added a finger alongside his tongue, making Jisoo only whine more and grind on his face. Jeonghan could only imagine what Jisoo's expression looked like when he was like this, getting pleasured so much. He didn't even protest as Jeonghan slowly inserted another finger.

It was with the third finger that he sounded pained by. He made a sharp whimpering sound as Jeonghan put it in. Seungcheol's was cooing sweet nothings at him as Jeonghan took out his tongue and pecked more kisses onto Jisoo's tailbone.

Jisoo immediately relaxed, clenching and unclenching lightly around Jeonghan's fingers. Jeonghan curled them and scissored them, wanting Jisoo to be prepared for the fourth. He's only fingered Jisoo with three before, but if it was double penetration Jisoo wanted he'd need to be a bit more stretched than usual.

Jeonghan subconsciously palmed himself with his other hand. The lace of his panties was soft but provided enough friction between his dick and his hand. He let out a breathy sigh against Jisoo's lower back.

He caught Seungcheol's eye. Seungcheol noticed Jeonghan touching himself, but he merely smirked, not telling him off like he usually would.

Jeonghan added his pinky into Jisoo's ass and tried pushing his knuckles in. Jisoo took them well, barely whining and with almost no resistance. 

Jeonghan was pleasantly surprised. This took a lot less time than he thought it would. He looked up expectantly from Seungcheol, who nodded and stopped stroking Jisoo's dick.

"Baby, do you think you're ready?" Seungcheol asked Jisoo kindly.

Jisoo was breathing shakily, "I think so." 

Jeonghan smiled, taking his hand out of Jisoo's ass.

This was going to be fun.

But from the middle of the room, a certain group of three people were being almost obnoxiously loud.

"Oh my god Junhui I want it on my face." Breathed Minghao between moans.

Minghao was still on Mingyu's lap. Mingyu had taken off his pants when Junhui got the idea of Minghao riding him. Junhui was in control. He took off Mingyu's boxers and rolled the condom onto Mingyu himself, making Mingyu groan from the warmth of his hands. 

Minghao, from being fucked by Junhui before the concert, required and wanted absolutely zero prep. And there they were, Minghao bouncing on Mingyu's dick like it was nothing, Junhui standing in front of them, the front of his pants unzipped, stroking himself fervently.

"Of course it'll be on your face Kitten. You're so desperate for my cum aren't you?"

"Oh yes, yes Jun I want more," Minghao whined, "I need it."

"Too bad you can't have Mingyu's cum too. He can't fill you up like I can when he has that condom on. You'd be so sticky, wouldn't you Kitten? Two loads in your ass in one day, how truly dirty you'd be."

"I want it Junhui please-" Minghao cried out. 

Mingyu snapping his hips very aggressively, grunting. The dirty talk was turning him on almost as much as it was to Minghao.

"No, Kitten. You don't get Mingyu's cum. Do you know why?" said Junhui, his tone mockingly casual.

"Ahh, why?" asked Minghao, unable to keep his voice steady.

"Because you're mine." Junhui hissed, grasping Minghao's jaw, grinning, "No matter what happens, I'm the only one that gets to soil you. I'm the only one you feel inside you after I've left. I'm the only one that gets to have you. And I'm the only one that can make you into the dirty, slutty kitten you are. Understood?"

"Yes, Jun." said Minghao gasping.

He was tearing up from how hard Mingyu was pounding into him, and how hard he was but no one was touching him there. Dirty talk gets to him so badly. Junhui knew how to push all of Minghao's buttons. And he was taking advantage of that tonight.

And Just a few feet away, were Seungkwan and Hansol.

"It feels so good Hansol-"

Hansol had pulled down Seungkwan's pants while they were making out, but Hansol wanted to pleasure him. He wanted to overstimulate him. He'd never really done that before, but tonight was the night. He had his head between Seungkwan's legs, fondling his balls as he licked up and down his dick, occasionally sucking on the head before going back to the relentless licking and fondling, the constant pleasure was so much for Seungkwan to take in.

"You're so good to me Hansol- ah- I'm so close it feels too soon."

"There'll be other times when you- can last longer so just come- when you need to." said Hansol inbetween licks.

"I'm so close though Hansol I can feel it."

"Just relax Seungkwan, its alright either way."

"I really want to kiss you." said Seungkwan almost sadly.

"I know, its okay you'll be able to kiss me later."

"Hansol-" Seungkwan felt bad for pushing Hansol off of him, but he needed him to pause for a second. 

Hansol looked at Seungkwan. He looked so beautiful and innocent. He wasn't crying but he had tears in his eyes.

Hansol didn't realize how much Seungkwan wanted this to last. He felt so upset, he just didn't want to have a small moment with Hansol, he wanted to be able to see him and touch him and talk to him before he came. He didn't want it all to just end.

"Hansol, please kiss me." Seungkwan asked, his voice wobbling.

Hansol cupped Seungkwan's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away I just-"

"Don't. You let me know if you're ready, don't let me take that from you."

Seungkwan smiled, wiping his eyes, "You're so perfect Hansol. Thank you."

"Of course baby." said Hansol quietly. 

"I think I'm okay now."

And from the corner of the room, there was barely anything.

Soonyoung had his chest to Jihoon's back, an arm loosely draped across his chest. One hand on his dick, stroking it in silence. 

Soonyoung had stuck to his strict no-talking policy. Jihoon felt Soonyoung's slow breathing on his neck, his body pressed up against him and his hand on his dick.

Jihoon felt way too exposed. His legs were splayed and everyone could see him. It was slightly exhilarating. He also had a view of the entire room. It was like four very specific pornos playing out in front of him. The only person he couldn't see was Soonyoung, because he was behind him.

It was a little bit strange not hearing him constantly trying to smooth-talk him, as he always did when Jihoon agreed to be intimate with him. It was a pleasant change, but his demeanor was different when he was just breathing down Jihoon's neck. Almost more seductive than when he was actually trying to seduce him.

But also it was similar to when Jihoon jacked off by himself. He always watched porn when he masturbated, but obviously it was ten times better with the porn taking place in person. He had a perfect view of everyone.

The people he was specifically focussing on were Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo.

Seungcheol had pressed Jisoo against his chest, giving Jeonghan enough room to sit precariously on Seungcheol's knees, holding onto the back of the chair by Seungcheol's head for support.

Jeonghan had his chest pressed up against Jisoo's back, resting his forehead on Jisoo's shoulder, and had his dick fully situated in Jisoo's ass. 

Seungcheol held Jisoo's hips as he slowly pressed his dick in besides Jeonghan's. Jisoo was letting out high, drawn out moans, his face contorted, Jihoon couldn't tell whether it was in pain or in pleasure. 

But when Seungcheol was fully in as well, the three of them stayed completely still. Seungcheol muttered something Jihoon couldn't hear, making Jisoo nod vigorously.

And with whatever words Seungcheol spoke, he started moving again, his hands still holding Jisoo as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Cooing at or shushing Jisoo if he whined.

It almost made Jihoon envious. He could sit himself down on Seungcheol's lap and demand to be pleased like nobody's business. But there was something about seeing Jisoo treated like that, two dicks up his ass and Seungcheol supporting him so well, it turned Jihoon on more than he ever thought it would.

And Soonyoung was sure keeping his end of their bargain. He was stroking Jihoon very quickly for having no lube. He occasionally would run his thumb over Jihoon's head, getting whatever precum was beading there to make things a bit slicker. He was experienced and was wasting no time.

By now Jihoon was panting pretty heavily. He would never had gone this fast if he was jacking himself off. He let his neck slacken and rest his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Also an action he would never do normally, but he was barely holding himself together. And Soonyoung felt so warm and inviting in the room full of overwhelming things to look at.

"Fuck Soonyoung," he groaned, gyrating his hips, "I swear if you don't slow down I'm going to cum."

He forgot that he told Soonyoung not to speak. But Soonyoung well heard what Jihoon said but did not let up his pace. Jihoon couldn't see his face but he was sure Soonyoung had that stupid, satisfied, little smile on his face he gets when he wins arguements.

But if anything, Soonyoung went faster.

Jihoon felt an unmistakeable warmth in his abdomen. He felt his hands balling into fists and his toes curling.

"Soonyoung-" He gasped out, before involuntarily bucking into Soonyoung's hand, cum spurting from his dick and hitting his stomach. He felt his hips twitch as cum was continually milked out of him by Soonyoung. 

When the last few drops were gone, he could barely breath. He barely could focus on anything. He didn't know whether Soonyoung had ever made him cum so hard in his entire life. 

And at this point, almost everyone else was close to where Jihoon had gotten.

Wonwoo was also almost gone. He was writhing, captivated by Seokmin's hand.

Seokmin wasn't used to this, he had never been with Wonwoo and was now deeply regretting he hadn't done this sooner. Wonwoo's lips were parted, his back arched against the headboard, panting so quickly Seokmin almost thought he was hyperventilating. His eyes were fluttering shut and opening again, trying to maintain eye contact with Seokmin.

"Are you close?" Seokmin asked quietly, trying to speed up his hand without making his wrist sore.

Wonwoo nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a low moan. Seokmin was so turned on he didn't know who'd cum first at this point.

But Wonwoo surprised him. He was quietly biting his lip as his cum steadily dripped onto Seokmin's hand. Seokmin couldn't take his eyes off of Wonwoo's face as he felt himself cumming as well. He let out a gasp as his own cum squirted onto Wonwoo's stomach, and mixing with Wonwoo's cum on his hand. 

The two were left panting. Seokmin looked up to see Wonwoo staring at him. Wonwoo began to laugh cutely, making Seokmin grin and give him a peck on the cheek before Wonwoo grabbed him to cuddle on the bed with him.

And Minghao, with a loud moan, also got what he wanted.

Junhui came with a grunt, spilling his cum all over Minghao's face, some landing in his slightly open mouth.

Minghao smiled and gave a zealous laugh. Which quickly became uncontrollable moaning again as Mingyu was pounding into him faster than ever. 

Mingyu was so close. He got the best view of Junhui cumming on Minghao's face it almost felt like a dream. His dick was throbbing and he needed to finish so badly with that image ingrained in his memory.

Junhui still had his hand holding his softening dick as he watched the other two. Minghao with the most blissful expression, cum dripping off his face and onto the carpet; With his dick leaking onto the carpet untouched. Mingyu moaning loudly. His hips were stilling and Junhui could tell he was cumming. 

Minghao was clenching around Mingyu as he came too. Almost squealing as his cum shot onto the carpet. 

Junhui could've swore he almost got hard again just looking at them.

Next to them, Seungkwan was gripping the back of Hansol's head

When he got Seungkwan's permission, he wasted no time getting him back to the edge. Hansol couldn't deepthroat but he damn well tried, making Seungkwan moan almost as loud as Minghao.

"Oh, oh my gosh Hansol you feel so good-" Seungkwan moaned, bucking into Hansol's mouth.

Hansol squeezed Seungkwan's balls, and it was all over.

Seungkwan came down Hansol's throat with a whimper, the hand gripping his head shaking. Hansol swallowed all of it, gagging slightly. 

"Hansol," Seungkwan said, pulling Hansol up for a kiss.

"I love you." Hansol said before letting Seungkwan kiss him. He smiled as Seungkwan kissed all over his face. He rubbed the back of Hansol's head, smothering him in kisses.

"Oh I love you too Hansol that was so prefect." He said, gasping for breath from all the kisses. 

Hansol laughed quietly, resting his forehead against Seungkwan's. 

But Seungkwan pulled away, looking slightly concerned,

"Hansol, where are my manners? I have to get you off too I'm so sorry-"

Hansol was blushing, insisting that he didn't need to.

Seungkwan reached to unbuckle Hansol's belt when he realized the front of his pants were soaking wet.

Seungkwan gave Hansol a scandalized look,

"You came in your pants?"

Hansol smiled embarrassedly,

"Told you you didn't need to get me off."

And lastly, the three in the chair.

Seungcheol had eased Jisoo past the painful part and was now thrusting into him as normal.

Jeonghan was moaning. From being seated on Seungcheol's knees, he was being bounced along with Jisoo, feeling Seungcheol's dick rubbling beside his in Jisoo's ass. It was one of the most unique sensations Jeonghan had ever experienced but it was easily one of the most pleasuring.

And Jisoo was so far gone. He wasn't controlling his voice, whining and moaning uncontrollably as tears of pleasure dripped from his eyes. 

Seungcheol had abandoned his sweet talking for grunts as he got close to orgasming. He loved every second of having his two cute boys on his lap and wouldn't trade the feeling for the world. 

There was barely any words exchanged between the three, all emotion was conveyed through body language. How Seungcheol held Jisoo's hips, how Jeonghan's hands naturally fell to Seungcheol's shoulder instead of being perched on the top of the chair, how Jisoo arched his back against Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they all felt so connected.

So when Jisoo let out a small sob, his hips stilling as he came, Seungcheol and Jeonghan came quickly afterwards. Filling Jisoo up with the warm feeling of cum inside him more than he'd ever felt before. It was overwhelmingly satisfying. 

All parties were gone. The night was barely considered young anymore. Everyone was left happy. There was now a full, understanding silence to the room.

It was all just the boys having fun. There was much giggling as everyone cleaned up and returned to their rooms. Even Soonyoung who complained about having to jack off alone later, was happy. Jihoon went back to his usual amount of tact, smacking his chest and telling him to get over it.

Plus Jisoo and Minghao, who equally agreed neither of them would be walking for the next ten months. Seungcheol huffed and said he could probably pull it off if he ever did get a good night's sleep. And there was Wonwoo and Seokmin, who didn't speak much afterwards but felt like they had reached an exciting new place in their relationship.

It was a night of firsts. But not lasts.


End file.
